Stars
by QuidditchGirl3
Summary: My Idea of an OW/OC Pairing- the rating will go up! Just read it!


Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't known Harry Potter- DUH! Otherwise I'd be rolling in dough, and would have actually WRITTEN the books! So why the hell would I need to write fanfiction?  
  
A/N: I've always wondered about Oliver Wood. I mean, who the hell is his girlfriend? Does he have one? Just things along that line. So I finally decided to pair Oliver with an OC. Oh! By the way, this takes place in Oliver's fifth year.  
  
Chapter One Oliver Wood watched Jennifer McCleod from a few places down the Gryfindor table. She was talking to her friend Anna Jones, presumably about some Transfiguration homework. Although Oliver thought that she was beautiful, she really did need to lighten up! All she did was eat, sleep, and breathe School. Of course, all the teachers loved her, but still, it was better to have fun and relax than get good grades. At least according to him.  
  
Jennifer's POV: I wonder why that boy over there is watching me. I seem to know him, probably from the Quidditch team last year, but I really don't remember anyone on the teams' names Maybe he's just lonely. I've noticed he doesn't have any friends. Maybe I should go introduce myself. Hell, maybe I need a new friend; after all, Annie and I haven't been getting on lately. And plus, he is kind of cute.  
  
Jennifer got up, making half the boy population of the fifth year students' look at her. She really didn't notice, but her glossy black hair and deep blue eyes made boys stop and look again. Her beautiful body made them want to introduce themselves. Her lilting Scottish accent made boys just fall head over heels for her. She didn't notice because she was too busy noticing other things, like homework and Quidditch training. So it was, that Oliver went through the usual routine of stopping, staring, and introducing himself. He found her to be a kind person with an aptitude for listening, not the untouchable goddess like girl she'd been before. She now seemed to be within reach  
  
"Oh, Oliver! It's about to start!" Jennifer squealed. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, shaking his head with disbelief. "Jenny! How can you be exited about the sorting? I just want to eat." Jenny punched him playfully on the arm, while he was busy coshing her on the head with his spell book. "Hey!" She cried, retaliating with her transfiguration notebook, a book several inches thick. "Ow," He cried, rubbing his most likely bruised head. She smiled, then turned to face the front, where the sorting was about to take place.  
  
"Seriously Oliver! You really need to work on your style before the next game; otherwise Chang will get all over you. We can't let Ravenclaw win can we?" The ending sentence had been more of a statement than a question, and Oliver knew better than to argue. They were on their way to the courtyard to practice Quidditch, brooms in hand. They normally practiced on the Quidditch field, but today was the first years first flying lesson, so they were steering clear.  
  
Jenny let her eyes wander, looking for the Golden Snitch. She spotted it hovering near the end of Fred Weasley's broomstick, and made a wild dash for it. She was about a foot away when she heard a plea for help. Looking down she saw a round faced first year on an out of control broom. She forgot about the snitch, remembering only her first terrible experience on a broomstick at the age of three. She just had to help this boy. "Here! Take my hand!" She cried, her voice coming out raspier than she'd intended. The boy reached for her hand, but his cloak caught on a statue, and she was pulled forward off her own broom, falling past the broom. Her last thoughts before darkness surrounded her like a cloak were "Oh SHIT!"  
  
Jenny woke up slowly. Her head hurt, and her hips felt like they were on fire, but other than that she felt okay. Cautiously opening her eyes, she realized she was in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by flowers and other get well gifts. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she spotted Oliver Wood slumped in a chair, dozing. He'd obviously been there for a while, as his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was abnormally unkempt. She wondered how long she been there. Maybe she'd find Madame Pomfrey in the. morning. She was asleep before she finished the though.  
  
Shit! What the hell happened to me! Jenny couldn't feel her hips and that made her nervous. The last thing she remembered was seeing that poor boy on the out of control broomstick. She tried to roll over to see what was going on, but found some lengths of magical cords restrained her. She was struggling to remove herself from bed when the nurse came in. "Miss McCleod! Please! Do NOT attempt to get up! You'll hurt yourself even more!" Even though she was facing a huge dose of cabin fever, Jenny knew enough to respect the old nurse. She stayed put.  
  
The next thing she knew, Jenny was staring at Professor Albus Dumbledore himself. He was smiling, but his gentle blue eyes looked grave. "Ms. McCleod, I'm afraid that due to nurses orders, you'll be spending the remainder of the year in the Hospital Wing, with visits from your friends as often as you like." Jenny was so shocked, she forgot to cry. "Why? What's wrong with me?!" She screeched, panic etched on every stunning feature. "Because my dear Jennifer, you have severely shattered your hips. In essence, they are literally dust, but even though they're dust, we can't regrow them because of the presence of that small amount of dust." She started to cry, and was o blind in pain that when someone hugged her, she thought it was Dumbledore. She started to push away, but was halted by a soft, Quidditch hardened hand. "Oliver?" She whimpered. "Shhh. It's okay Jen. I'll visit you every day, I promise. Harry Potter is the new seeker, but he's not nearly as good as you are," he said softly, hugging her even harder. "Well, I'd better go, gotta get to class", he stooped, kissing her cheek ever so gently.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey walked in the next morning, Jennifer turned her head away. "Ms. McCleod, I have some rather disturbing news my dear" That made Jenny stop and listen. "My dear, you may never walk again. 


End file.
